


The Story of Damas

by cameron33268110



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cameron33268110/pseuds/cameron33268110
Summary: This is a story about King Damas and his life in Haven City and Spargus. From his childhood, teenage-hood, and adulthood to his untimely death.





	1. The Move

"So, you agreed to let your children to go to Haven City for their own protection?"

King Reginald of Domincan was told that his children were not safe from his kingdom and has to send them to a town call Haven City. He wasn't happy about this, but he had no choice.

"Yes. All my four children will go there tomorrow morning."

"Good."

"Daddy?"

Reginald turns around and saw his 5 year old son, Damas, up.

"Damas? What are you doing up so late?" he asked.

Damas walked over to his father. "I heard everything you and Mister Dimensan just said. Is it true? Are we moving away?"

Reginald didn't say anything for a moment, then he sighed and nods. "Only you and your siblings. But don't be scared. Alec and Donna will take care of you and Mack."

"Daddy, I don't want to go away. I wanna stay here with you and Mommy."

Reginald bends down to his son's level. "I know, but I have no choice."

Damas tilt his head down in sadness. He doesn't wanna leave Domincan.

"Do you still have your seal?"

Damas nods and pulls it out of his pocket.

"That's my good boy," Reginald said.

Damas hugs his father. "I'll miss you, Daddy…" he said.

"I'll miss you too," Reginald said.

The morning has come; Reginald has told Alec, Donna and Mack that they are moving to Haven City without him and Queen Libethen.

"What?! No fair! I don't want to move! I want to live with you guys!" Mack, Damas' 2 year old brother, yelled.

"That's what your big brother told me, last night," Reginald said.

"Papa, why must we move without you?" Donna, Damas' 13 year old sister, asked.

"Because me and your father don't want Domincan to be destroyed, so we must stay here to protect it while you and your brothers go to Haven City where it's safe," Libethen, Damas' mother, said.

"Okay, Mama. I understand," Donna said.

"Donna, I'm leaving you and Alec under the care of Damas and Mack, do you understand?" Reginald asked his daughter.

"Yes, Papa."

"Why did you make Donna in charge with me?!" Alec, Damas' 17 year old brother, angrily asked. "I'm the oldest in the House of Mar, so you should at least put me the under the care thing for Damas and Mack along with her!"

Donna slaps Alec behind the head to shut him up. Alec rubs his head. "Thank you, Donna." Reginald said.

Alec and Donna grabbed all of their stuff and took them to the carriage. Donna places Mack in the carriage seat. Damas goes up to his parents. "I'm really going to miss you guys…" Damas said.

Libethen picks her 5 year old son. "We'll miss you too. Someday, Damas, you'll make a fine king."

"You really think so?"

"Yes. And someday, your children might rule in Haven City."

'Haven City…' Damas thought. Damas was scared of going to a big city with complete strangers he doesn't know. But he has his brothers and sister. And who knows, maybe he might make some new friends instead of imagining some friends.

Damas goes inside the carriage along with Alec and Donna. They all wave goodbye to their parents as the carriage moves to Haven City.

Damas takes one last look at Domincan. For as long as he can remember, all of his family members of the House of Mar have always been brown haired, but ever since he was born, his hair was always been white. He doesn't know why, but it is. Damas sighed for a little bit. "Goodbye Domincan. I hope you don't change at all so I can go back there and see my Mommy and Daddy again."

"Dammy, you know that's not going to happen." Alec said to Damas. Dammy is his nickname Alec came up with.

Damas sighs again. He knew that Haven City would be the scariest town in his life.


	2. Welcome to Haven City

The four children have arrived in Haven City. Damas looked at the city for a few minutes. Damas was right. Haven City is going to be the scariest place ever.

He then saw a very big palace wired down to the ground. Damas couldn't believe his eyes. 'Wow! Is this where we going to live now?' He thought to himself.

The carriage stopped. Alec, Donna, Damas and Mack get out of the carriage and they looked at their new home. The palace belonged to a king who died from a war. Damas was scared that he might die in some kind of war as well when he gets older and becomes king. He didn't want to die. He wants to be alive.

"Welcome children of King Reginald!" A man in a black suit came up to Damas and his siblings. "My name is Nonto; I'm a council of Haven City and also your care taker. You are happy to stay in the palace for as long as you like."

"Thank you, Mr. Nonto." Donna said. "We will be happy to."

Damas just looked at Nonto. Nonto has short black hair and orange eyes. He seems kind of nice.

The four children are inside the palace looking around and finding their rooms. Damas found his room. It was pretty big, but a little damped. Alec helped him unpacked his stuff so it would be like his old room back at Domincan.

In Damas' room, it has navy blue wallpaper all around, his bed is red, red pillows, red blankets and red covers like his Seal of Mar, he has a book shelf of all of his books, he also has a toy box, and whenever Damas goes to bed, he always has his stuff muse, Alpo.

During dinner, Donna told Damas to go to the park tomorrow and make some friends his age, but Damas knew that he would never make friends because of how he reads and especially his hair.

For some unknown reason, Damas was born with white hair. Some of his family members of his family tree were usually brown haired. His parents have brown hair, his siblings have brown hair, but he only has white hair. People his age will think that he's just some little old man, but he's not. No wonder he didn't have any friends back in Domincan.

Damas looks at the window and watches some people walking around Haven City. 'I wonder why Daddy wanted us to go to Haven City.' Damas thought. 'I read in some books that there are these creatures called Metal Heads are wandering around town trying to find someone to kill. I hope it's not me.'

Nighttime came. Damas puts on his PJs, brushed his teeth, and went to bed. Damas gazed at his ceiling, hoping that his day is not going to be the worst day of his life. "I hope that these kids will like me." He said to himself.

Damas closed his eyes and fell asleep as his first day in Haven City will begin tomorrow morning.


	3. Buddy

Morning has come and Damas went to the park to play with some kids his age. Or just bring a book with him and sit on the bench and read while every other kid his age plays.

It's always the same thing every day when his parents try to make him be friends with somebody back at Domincan, and now in Haven City, he's doing it again. He's never going to have any friends his age.

As Damas is reading his book, a boy his age sat next to him, looking at him. "Hi there! I'm Buddy! Nice to meet you!" Damas looked at Buddy. Buddy had red orange spiked hair, kind of similar to Alec's spiked brown hair, has green-yellow eyes, and wears a yellow sweatshirt, some jeans and sneakers. Damas didn't say anything.

"You're the new kid, are you?" He asked. Damas looked at him for a moment. "People been saying that you and your family are related to Mar. You know the guy who built our town?" It was true. Damas' ancestor, Mar, built Haven City a thousand years ago. But he and his family lived in Domincan, so why does he and his siblings have to live in Haven City where there are Metal Heads here.

"Is it true that you and your family are royalty?" Buddy asked again. Damas could only nod. "Can I see your rock thing with those weird symbols?" He asked again.

'It's called the Seal of Mar; it's like an amulet, not a rock.' Damas thought to himself. He puts his book down and pulls his Seal of Mar out of his pocket. Damas never usually wears it; he always carries it around in his pocket.

Buddy looks at the Seal of Mar for a moment. "That is so cool!" He said.

'This might be my only chance to have a real friend! Go on Damas, say something!' Damas thought to himself. He looked down at Buddy's sneakers. "I like your sneakers." He said. 'Stupid!'

"Thanks. My dad made them for me. Pretty awesome, right?"

"Yes. They are pretty… awesome." Damas never did cool words. He's trying his best to be a future loyal king.

Buddy laughs for a little bit. "You're pretty cool. Wanna be friends?"

Damas looked at Buddy. 'Friends?' He thought to himself. 'Is he serious?'

"Are you a mute or something?" Buddy asked.

"N-no. I'm not. And sure, we can be friends." Damas said.

"Awesome! Hey, we go to your new house palace, kid?" Buddy asked.

"My name is Damas. And yeah, we can." Damas said.

"Alright, Damas, lead the way!"

"Okay." Damas and Buddy get off the bench, Damas grabbed his book and he takes Buddy to his new palace home.

In the palace, Alec is putting up a portrait of Reginald and Libethen on the wall. "Little bit to the left." Alec moves to the left as told by Donna. "Little more."

"My arms are cramping…" Alec said. Alec slipped and fell to the floor, but luckily he's still alive. "OW!"

Donna laughs at Alec. Just then, a guy came in. "I'm here to hang a portrait."

"Right over there, sir." Donna said as she pointed at the portrait. The man goes over to the portrait and picks it up and then hangs it.

Alec glares at Donna. "You weren't going to let me hang it, were you?"

"Maybe I was. Maybe I wasn't."

Damas comes in with Buddy beside him. "Damas? What are you doing back here? You were supposed to make new friends." Donna said.

"I did." Damas said. "Buddy, this is my older brother and sister, Alec and Donna. Alec and Donna, this is my new friend, Buddy."

"Nice to meet you, Prince Alec and Princess Donna!" Buddy said.

Donna just looked at Buddy in a very long moment.

"Donna?" Damas was confused. Why was she just staring at Buddy?

"I'll handle this." Alec slaps Donna across the face to snap her out of her trace.

"OW! ALEC! THAT REALLY HURT!" Donna shouted.

"You're welcome."

Buddy turned to Damas now. "Do your siblings act like this all the time?"

"Yes. Ever since when Alec was 10 years old and Donna was 6." Damas said.

"Wow. And I thought my family was crazy." Buddy said.

"Come on. Let's go meet my little brother, Mack." Damas takes Buddy to Mack's room.

"Wow. Buddy seems like a cool kid. And also he's pretty awesome like me." Alec said.

"That's the problem. I'm afraid that Buddy is going to be in big trouble. And Damas is going to be in it." Donna said, in a worried tone.

So, during a few months, Damas and Buddy spend their time together and sometimes caused a lot of trouble, but Damas always bails out of there. And soon enough, Damas and Buddy became best friends.


	4. Monglia

It has been three years since the children of Mar moved into Haven City and Damas becomes best friends with Buddy. Damas is starting to like Haven City. He's also doing homeschool since he can't go to a school school because he's a prince. Damas also got himself a new pet, a cat. He named him Izno. Damas hasn't change that much. Buddy and Donna didn't change either. But Alec and Mack did. Alec now has a goatee on his chin which Donna doesn't like and Mack no longer wears footy Pajamas and his hair has grown and it goes to his neck. Mack now wears a green shirt, jeans and combat boots.

Around lunch time, Izno got out of the palace and ran to the woods, so Damas went after him. At the same time, a little girl who is about 7 years old and has greenish blonde hair and wears a long sleeved hot pink dress and combat boots was lost in the woods after she got separated from her friends.

"You guys? Where are you?" The girl asked, scared. "Oh… How on Earth did I get myself into this mess?"

As the girl continued to walk, she heard a strange noise. "Hello? Who's there?" She asked. No one answered. Instead, she heard a low growl. The girl gotten really scared now. "AAAAHHH! METAL HEAD!"

What came out of the bushes was not a Metal Head. It was just a cat. The cat walked up to the girl, laid down and licks his fur.

The girl sighed. "That was scary…" But then she heard another noise coming from the bushes. The girl started to freak out. "AAAAAHHH! DON'T HURT ME!" She screamed.

What came out of the bushes was Damas; he found his cat with the girl. "Izno, there you are." He said as he walked over to his cat and picks him up. "Don't running like that ever again." Damas turns around and looks at the girl. "Are you okay?" He asked.

The girl looks at Damas. "Y-you're the Prince!" The girl exclaimed. Damas takes a step back from her. "Um… Yes… I am…"

"Oh, I'm sorry that I startled you. I was just surprised is all." She said.

"It's okay." Damas said as he pulled the girl up to her feet. "My name is Damas by the way.

The girl looks at Damas as she lets go of her hand from his. "Monglia."

"That's a very pretty name."

"Thank you." Monglia blushes for a little bit.

"Are you lost?" Damas asked.

"Yes. I was playing with my friends when I stumbled into the woods and got lost and now I'm scared and I don't know what to do…" Monglia feels like she was going to cry.

"Don't worry, Monglia, I'll get you out of here." He told Monglia.

"Y-you will?"

"Of course. My best friend, Buddy, always takes me to the woods and we almost got killed by a Metal Head, but luckily we got out of there in time."

Monglia was surprised that Damas was almost killed by a Metal Head. "Weren't you scared?" She asked.

"Yeah. I hope we never do that again." He said. "Well come on. Let's go."

Monglia nods and follows Damas out of the woods.

Damas and Monglia are now out of the woods and are now back in Haven City. Monglia looks at Damas and blushes. "Thank you for getting me out of there." She said.

"No problem. I am doing my best to be a future king, so I gotta help people sometime." Damas said.

"Hey! Damas!" Buddy came running towards Damas and Monglia. "Glad I found you. Donna wants you back for lunch."

"Okay."

Buddy looks at Monglia. "Who's this?"

"Um… My name is Monglia. And you must be Buddy."

"Yes I am." Buddy said.

"Hey, Monglia, do you wanna go meet my brothers and sister?" Damas asked.

"Why of course." She replied. Damas, Buddy and Monglia went to the palace

At the palace, Donna is waiting for Damas to come home as Mack is eating his lunch. "Where is he?" She asked.

Alec goes up behind Donna. "He's looking for Izno." He said.

Donna looks at her older brother. "I know, but I'm getting worried." She said. Then she heard a door opened. Damas came in with Buddy and Monglia.

"I'm home." Damas said as he put Izno down in the floor.

"Oh thank God! I was worried sick!" She said as she hugged Damas. "Where were you?"

"I'm sorry. While I was looking for Izno, I found this girl name Monglia and I have to get here out of here." Damas explained.

Alec looks at Monglia. "This girl?"

Monglia gets scared and goes behind Damas. "Yes." Damas said.

Donna bends down to Monglia's height. "Don't be afraid. We're friendly. My name is Donna. Nice to meet you, Monglia." Donna said.

"I'm Alec, the hot and handsome one here." Alec said.

"…"

"What?"

"Hi there! I'm Mack!" Mack said.

Monglia looks at Damas' siblings and then smiles. "It's nice to meet you all." She said.

So, Damas, Buddy, Monglia, Alec, Donna and Mack all have lunch together and 3 weeks later, Damas, Buddy and Monglia all became best friends. They all play together and they hang out all the time. Monglia and Damas became very close, but there is a secret that nobody, not even Damas, knows. Monglia is in love with Damas, ever since he got her out of the woods, but she hasn't even told him yet. Due to how young they are to date and she is extremely shy.


	5. Big News

A few weeks after Damas met Monglia, he, she and Buddy are in the treasure room because Damas is touring Monglia around his home.

"So this stuff all of your ancestors' items?" Monglia asked.

"Yeah. Whenever my family finds something that is a part of the House of Mar, they always put it in the treasure room." Damas said.

"Sometimes I call it the junk room." Buddy said.

Damas and Monglia ignored Buddy's comment and looked around the treasure room. Monglia spots a staff leaning against the wall. She goes over to it. Damas and Buddy followed her. They all looked at the staff.

"Is that a Precursor staff?" Monglia asked while still looking at it.

"Yes. It belongs to my uncle, Winthin. I didn't know him very well. My Mommy said that he died after I was born." Damas said.

"How did he die?"

"She told me that he committed suicide. I was scared by the word suicide, but I've gotten over it. So his staff is the only thing left."

Monglia saw some Precursor letters on the staff and reads it. "'We and Pride.' What does that mean?"

"I don't know. But maybe when I'm older, I'll find out." Damas said with a smile.

At 6:00 p.m. Buddy and Monglia went home, so Damas is in his room reading a book when Donna came in. "Hey Damas."

"Hi Donna. What's up?"

"I have something very important to tell you" She said.

A surprise? Usually he doesn't have a surprise gift from anyone on a normal day, unless it's a surprise birthday gift. "What is it?"

"You want to see Mama and Papa, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, when you turn 14 years old, I'm sending you to Domincan so that you can visit them and spend time with them."

"Really?!"

Donna nods her head yes. Damas gives his big sister a big hug. "Thank you Donna! You're the best sister ever!"

"No problem."

Damas was so happy. In about 6 years, he's finally going to see his Mommy and Daddy again.


	6. Getting Ready

Monglia and Buddy came to visit Damas. He told them that he will visit his mother and father in about 6 years.

"Really?" Monglia asked.

"Yeah. I really missed my Mommy and Daddy, so Donna decided to let me see them in 6 years." Damas said.

"That is so cool, man!" Buddy said. "Can we come too?"

"I don't know. It's kind of a prince thing. I am part of the House of Mar."

"We understand, Damas." Monglia said. "Have you thought about what to give to them when you go back to Domincan?"

'Give to them?! Like a present?!' Damas thought to himself. He haven't thought about giving his parents any presents. "Um… I don't know… I could just wear my crown." Damas picks up his orange crown. It kinda looks like thorns. He puts it on, but it slides down to his eyes. "But it's a little bit big on me." He said as he puts it back on his head.

"Have you ever thought of implanting that thing on your head?" Buddy asked.

"WHAT?! NO! I'm 8 years old! I don't want my crown to be implanted to my head! It would really hurt!" Damas exclaimed, freaking out.

"You could at least try it."

"Buddy, stop it." Monglia looked at Damas. "I think you should wear a cape. That way it will go with your big crown." She got up and goes to her backpack and pulls out a red cape. "Father got this when he was travelling to the ancient kingdom. So I supposed you can have it when you go to Domincan."

"Wow. Thanks Monglia." Monglia blushed for a little bit. Damas puts on the cape and goes to a mirror. 'Wow. I kinda look like a king.' Damas thought.

"So, what are you planning to give to your parents?" Buddy asked.

Damas tries to think of something, but sadly, he's got nothing.

"How about you draw a picture of your mother?" Monglia suggested.

"A picture?"

"Yeah. I've always draw a picture for my mother. She said that I would become an artist when I grow up." Monglia said.

"That's a good idea, but I don't know if I can draw Mommy. I mean, when I draw, it kinda looks like a sea-monkey drew it." Damas confessed.

"Oh come, you don't draw like sea-monkey."

"I'm pretty sure. Just take a look." Damas grabs a notebook and begins to draw. When he finishes, he was about to give it to Monglia.

"Give me that!" Buddy takes the notebook and looks at the drawing. What Damas draw was terrible. Like some kind of ugly yakcow.

Buddy begins to laugh really hard. "You're right! It does look like a sea-monkey drew this!"

"STOP LAUGHING AT MY DRAWING!" Damas yelled.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to."

"Listen, if you want to draw better, then I can teach you." Monglia tells Damas.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Damas thinks for a moment. He does what to get better. So Damas agrees. For the last 5 months, Damas has gotten better at drawing. And he has drawn the most picture of his mother. He can't wait to give it to her in 6 years.


	7. A Terrible Loss

On a very cold winter, Damas helps Mack build a snowman.

"Is it true, big brother? Are you really going to see Mommy and Daddy in 6 years?" Mack asked.

"Yup. I'm seeing them. I really miss them so much." Damas said.

"Man, Dammy, you're so lucky! I wish I would be the one to see them." Mack complained.

As Damas and Mack finished building the snowman, Buddy showed up.

"Hey Damas, is it okay if I just go with you to Domincan? I never met your parents and I was hoping that they would like me." Buddy demand.

"Sorry Buddy. It's just me, but I can get something back from Domincan, okay?"

Buddy got upset and leaves. Mack looks at Damas. "Your best friend is weird." He said.

"He's not weird; he just wanted to see what Domincan looks like is all." Damas said.

4 years later, on Thanksgiving, 12 year old Damas is reading a book called The Shining. It's a horror book written by Stephen King. His favorite part is where the main character goes to the hole in the door and says "Here's Johnny!"

As Damas keeps reading, he heard a tap on his window. Damas puts his book down and goes over to the window. He sees Buddy throwing little rocks at his window.

Damas opens his window and looks at Buddy. "What is it, Buddy?" He asked.

"When you said, I can get something back from Domincan, what kind of something are you talking about?" Buddy asked.

"I don't know. Stuff, I guess." Damas guessed.

Buddy just looked at Damas in a complete annoying look. "Seriously?" Buddy then leaves.

Damas just shook his head. Buddy really wants to go to Domincan with him.

2 years later, it was the day. 14 year old Damas is wearing his favorite red sweater, black pants, and combat boots. He was also wearing his big orange crown that keeps falling down to his eyes and the red cape that Monglia gave to him 6 years ago.

"Wow. You look great, Damas." Donna said.

"Thanks. Do you think Mama and Papa will still recognize me?" Damas asked.

"Of course they will. They will never forget their 3rd child." Donna told him.

"Yeah. By the way, Dammy, tell Mom and Dad that Alec says hi." Alec said.

"Uh… Sure." Damas goes outside from the Palace and starts to walk to the Air Train station, but only to be blocked by Buddy.

"Okay, I know you're going to Domincan right now-"

"Buddy, you can't come to Domincan with me and I don't know what to get when I come back from Domincan. Okay?!" Damas exclaimed.

"Actually, I was going to say be careful." Buddy said.

Damas got him embarrassed by that. "Oh. Um… Thanks. I'll be back very soon." Soon Damas walks pass Buddy.

"See ya pal!" Buddy waved goodbye at his best friend. Damas, while walking, also waves goodbye.

Damas arrived at the Air Train station. He got his ticket to Domincan and aboard on the Air Train. Then it leaves to Domincan.

Damas was the only person to be on the Air Train. He wondered why nobody aboard it to go to Domincan. Damas pulls out his Seal of Mar from his pocket and looks at it.

The Air Train has arrived in Domincan and Damas gets off of it. He looks around. Somehow Domincan is different. It's become a desert now instead of the forest he once seen.

'Strange. How did the simple forest turned into a desert.' Damas thought. But he pushed the subject back. He came here to see his mother and father.

Damas walks through the desert towards the castle which was his home. He wipes the sweat off from his head. It sure is hot in the desert. He could of at least from a water bottle with him.

Damas has made it to the castle. He looks at it. It looks destroyed. But he pushes the subject away. Damas opens the doors and went inside the castle.

Damas looks around the castle. It looked like crap. He began to look for his mother and father.

"Mama? Papa? It's me, Damas. Are you home?" Damas called. But there was no response.

Damas goes upstairs to go to the throne room. They're always in the throne room sometime a day.

As Damas made it to the throne room, he opens the door. When he did, he saw two skeletons lying on the floor. Damas was in shock. He recognizes the skeletons as his mother and father. Damas couldn't believe it. He just couldn't, but he is seeing it. His mother and father, King Reginald and Queen Libethen, are both dead…

Damas returned to Haven City and tells Alec, Donna and Mack about their parents. They were all shock when they heard the news. Mack started to cry for his parents. Donna holds Mack tightly as tears started to flow down her face. Alec just angrily sweared at the moment. Damas just went into his room and locked himself in there, never to come out. The four children of King Reginald and Queen Libethen are now orphans…

Monglia has come to the Palace to visit Damas. She had heard all about King Reginald and Queen Libethen's deaths and she wanted to cheer him up.

She knocks on his door gently. "Damas? Are you in here?" She asked.

"Go away." Damas sadly said.

"Damas, please come out of here. I'm worried about you. Buddy's worried about you too. I wanted to help you."

"I don't need help. My mother and father are dead and it's all my fault." Damas said.

Monglia was a little bit surprised about this. "Damas. Your parents' deaths were not your fault. There was a war going on in Domincan. And somehow that war killed your parents. You just didn't know."

"Did the war also make my birth home a complete wasteland?" Damas bitterly asked.

"I don't know. Look, I know you don't want to come out, but you can't just stay in your room forever. I need you, Damas. You're my friend. I can heal you."

Monglia waits for a response from Damas. Suddenly, Damas opens the door and looks at her. "Really? You would heal my pain away?" He asked.

"Of course. I wanted you to be happy, Damas. I want you to come out of your darkness and come back to the light." Monglia grabs Damas' hand and holds it tight. "Please, Damas. Your siblings need you. Buddy needs you. I need you."

Damas looks at Monglia. He blushes very light. She is so beautiful. Her hair, her smile, her eyes. But Damas snaps out of it. He smiles. "Okay. I'll come back to the light."

Monglia smiles really bright, but somehow she was pulled into a hug. "Thank you, Monglia." Damas whispers.

She couldn't stop herself. Monglia returned the hug and then she blushes really hard. "You're welcome."

As he continues to hug Monglia, he felt something in his chest that makes his heart beat very fast. He then realizes that Damas has fallen in love with Monglia, but, like Monglia, he is too shy to tell her how he feels.


	8. A Shocking Discovery

1 year later after the death of King Reginald and Queen Libethen, the four children of the House of Mar have gotten a little better. Damas, Alec, Donna, and Mack didn't change. Monglia and Buddy didn't change either, but they did wear new clothes. Buddy wears a yellow tank top and jeans, but he still wears his sneakers. Monglia wears a blue shirt and pink skirt; she still wears the combat boots.

In the palace, Donna looks at the wasteland Domincan through a telescope. "I still can't believe that our own home is a wasteland…" She said.

"Oh, come on, sis, it can't be that bad." Alec said.

Donna got really annoyed and pushes Alec to the telescope so he can look. As he looked through the telescope, he looks at his sister. "Oh it's bad alright." He said.

Donna was about to say something to Alec, but they heard the door knock. Alec and Donna look at each other, then Donna goes to the door and opens it.

Two men are standing by the door. One has black hair, green eyes and wearing armor. The other has brown hair, brown eyes and is also wearing armor. "Hello, Princess Donna." The man with the black hair said.

Donna was surprised as she recognizes the man with black hair. "Captain Dimensan." Donna said.

Dimensan smiled. "I'm glad that you remembered me, Princess." He said.

"Yeah, who would ever forget?" Donna asked.

"Oh. I like you to meet Commander Wes Praxis. He works with me." Dimensan said.

"A pleasure to meet you, Princess Donna." Wes said.

Donna looks at Wes and smiles. "You too, Commander Praxis." She said.

"Call me Wes. It's much easier."

"Okay."

As Wes and Donna talked, Alec looks at Dimensan. "Alright, Captain, why are you really here?" He asked.

"I'm here to see Prince Damas so that I can tell him why I let all of you move into Haven City." Dimensan said. "Why don't you bring him here?"

"DAMAS!" Alec called out really loud almost making Wes and Donna deaf.

Damas comes down and looks at Alec. "What is it?" He asked as he looked at Dimensan.

"Damas, you remember Captain Dimensan, don't you?" Donna asked.

"Why yes. He was talking with Papa when I was 5 years old. He's the reason why we're in Haven City." Damas said.

"Which is exactly why we are here." Dimensan said.

Damas looked confused. Why was Dimensan here?

"You probably know about the Metal Heads in Haven City, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I brought you to Haven City to fight the Metal Heads when you become king."

Damas was shocked about, so were Alec and Donna. "What?" Damas asked.

"I know it shocks you, but it is the truth. You came here to fight the Metal Heads." Dimensan said.

"But- but I don't want to fight the Metal Heads! I always thought me and my siblings moved here to be safe from Domincan from an awful war or to become king in Haven City or make new friends, but I came here to fight Metal Heads?! I COULD REALLY DIE OUT THERE! NO! I don't want to do it!" Damas yelled and he quickly ran up to his room.

Dimensan was shocked by Damas' words. He then looks at Alec and Donna. "Well, if Damas ever changed his mind, call me."

Alec and Donna could only nod their heads yes. Dimensan looks at Wes. "Come Commander Praxis, we are leaving." He said.

"Yes, Captain." Dimensan and Wes leave the palace. Alec and Donna looked at each other in curiosity.

Damas made it to his room and slams his door behind him. He falls to the ground and pulled his knees to his chest and covered his face on his knees. Damas didn't cry. He knows that whoever is chosen to be King or Queen, they must be loyal and smart and they must not cry. Damas stayed that way until he was calmed down.


	9. Un-Sweet 16th Birthday Party

1 year later after Damas discovered that he has to be in the Metal Head battle. He still says no to Captain Dimensan all the time.

One day, Damas was doing some studies in his room. He doesn't have all of his toys anymore since he is 16 years old, but he still keeps Alpo, but he doesn't sleep with him anymore.

As he is studying about the Precursors, he heard a small banging out the window. Damas goes over to his window and sees Buddy throwing small rocks.

He opens the window and looks at him. "What is it, Buddy?" Damas asked.

"Hey Damas, my friend, Nina, is having her Sweet 16th Birthday at her house. Wanna come?" Buddy asked his best friend.

Damas looks at Buddy with not interesting eyes. "Did she invite you, or are you just going there to hit on her because you want a girlfriend?" He asked, seriously.

"Whaaat? No!" Buddy said, but Damas wasn't fooling. "Okay, fine. You got me. It's just that Nina is hot and some of her friends at school will be there as well."

"Buddy, there is no way I am going to a Sweet 16th Birthday party. I have to study." He told Buddy as he was going to walk away from the window.

"Monglia's going to be there!"

Suddenly, Damas tripped on his floor when he heard Buddy said that Monglia is going to be at Nina's party. God, he loves her so much, he just wish he would confess to her.

Damas gets up and goes over to his window. "She is? I… I mean… that's nice." Damas said. 'Not again!' He thought. He only talks shy, and then changes to normal in an embarrassing way when he likes a girl.

"Just come on, Damas! Maybe it might be the chance to get your first kiss with her!" Buddy yelled.

Damas blushed furious when Buddy said that. "Um… okay!" Damas said, shyly.

Damas and Buddy go over to Nina's house and they see Monglia holding a birthday present for Nina.

"Hey, Monglia."

"Hi Buddy. Oh. Uh… Hi Damas."

"Um… Hi… Monglia…"

Both Damas and Monglia are now blushing. Buddy just rolled his eyes. "Love birds." He said quietly.

Damas looks at the present. "What's that?" He asked.

"It's a collection of Edgar Allen Poe's poems. Father said that Nina might like this." Monglia said.

"Lame…" Buddy said.

"I think that's a good gift. Edgar Allen Poe is a great poet." Damas said.

"I know." Monglia said.

"Okay, I'm officially bored now. Let's go to that party already!" Buddy exclaimed.

Damas, Buddy, and Monglia arrived at Nina's house. Buddy knocks on the door. A woman with short purple hair and green eyes opened the door. "Hello, Buddy." She said.

"Hi Mrs. S." Buddy said. "These are my friends, Damas and Monglia."

"Hello, ma'am." They both said.

"Glad you can come." She told them, then turns her head. "Nina, Buddy is here!" She called out.

Buddy takes out a mouth perfume from his pants pocket and sprays them in his mouth. Damas and Monglia just looked at him in confusion. "What? A guy has to get his mouth fresh." Buddy said. Damas just rolled his eyes.

A girl who is about Damas and Buddy's age and has purple hair and blue eyes came down. "Hey Buddy."

"Hey, Nina. This is my best friend, Damas, and his girlfriend, Monglia." Damas and Monglia blushed really furious when Buddy said that. "We're not dating." Damas told Nina.

Nina looks at Monglia's present. "Is that for me?" Monglia nods. Buddy was about to tell Nina that her present is some old poems, but Nina takes it. "Thanks."

Damas, Buddy, and Monglia went inside Nina's house and they go into the living room where a girl with black hair and glasses, and three boys, one with orange hair, the other with blue hair, and the last one with dirty blonde hair, are in.

"Damas, Monglia, this is Heather, Adam, Ethan, and Noel." Nina told them.

"Nice to meet you." Monglia said.

"Hey." They said.

Nina's mom comes into the living room. "Nina, I'm going to the store to get some groceries, can you be a good girl while I'm gone?"

"Sure, Mom." Nina said.

"Thank you." She said as she kissed her daughter's head and goes out to the door.

Heather looks at the window and watches Nina's mom leave. "She's gone." She told everybody.

"Okay, guys, let's get the real party started." Nina said.

Buddy, Heather, Adam, Ethan, and Noel started to get beers out and turns on the TV with football on it. Damas and Monglia are confused. "Um… Buddy, what are you doing?" Damas asked.

"Setting the real Sweet 16th party." Buddy said.

"Why?"

"Because we can do anything we can do."

"But we don't drink. We're still 16." Monglia said.

"Actually, Monglia, you're 15 years old." Buddy claims.

Nina goes up to Damas and Monglia. "Um… Mango?"

"It's Monglia." Monglia corrected Nina.

"Whatever. You can do the candles." She told her.

"Okay." Monglia gets up and finds the candles.

"And uh… Daniel?"

"Damas." He corrected Nina.

"Whatever. You can do the music." Nina told him.

Damas gets up and goes to the radio. He turns it on and goes to the classic music station. Damas loves classical music.

Heather goes up to Damas. "What kinda garbage is that?" She asked.

"Classical music?" Damas told Heather, confused.

Heather rolls her eyes and turns the radio to pop.

Nina comes in and puts some bottles of beer on the table.

"Where did you get those?" Damas asked.

"I've order them from the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon." Nina told him.

Damas heard of that place. It's a bar run by a fat guy name Krew.

"This looks awesome!" Buddy said as he took a bottle of beer and drinks it.

"Hey Damas, you wanna try some?" Nina asked.

"Um… I guess." Damas said, so Nina throws the beer to Damas.

Damas opens it and drinks it. He coughs a little.

"Hey, don't choke on it!" Nina told Damas.

"I bet this is his first time. Noel said.

Damas looks at Buddy's friends, nervous. "Um… no. I've had some before." Damas lied.

"SURE you have." Adam said sarcastically.

Damas puts the beer down and goes over to the couch where Monglia is sitting.

Buddy starts drinking all the beer. "Buddy, don't drink too much, you might get drunk." Monglia warns Buddy.

"Relax, Monglia, I'll be fine." Buddy said, as he continues to drink.

A few hours later, Buddy is now drunk and starts to dance all goofy. Damas and Monglia remain sitting in the couch as they watch Nina, Heather, Adam, Ethan, and Noel have fun.

"This is boring." Monglia admits it.

"I know. Buddy just has to force me to come here." Damas said.

"But at least we can watch Buddy be drunk and act like an idiot." She said and she looks at Buddy, who is still drunk and dancing.

"Hey Daniel, Mango." Ethan said when he approaches to them.

"Those aren't our names. It's Damas and Monglia." Monglia corrected Ethan.

"Right." He pulls out a cigarette. "You want some."

"I don't smoke." Monglia tells Ethan.

"Me either." Damas said.

"Oh come on, try it!" Ethan complained.

Damas and Monglia looked at each other, then looked at Ethan.

"I guess I can try it." Monglia said, as she takes the cigarette from Ethan.

Monglia breathes in the cigarette, but she coughed up smoke really hard.

"Take it easy, girl. It is your first time." Ethan explained.

"I don't want to do this." She said, as she gives the cigarette back to Ethan.

"Okay. Let me know if you changed your mind." He said.

"I will." Monglia said.

The party is still going on and Damas and Monglia are still sitting on the couch.

Just then, the music started to go slow. Damas knew that some couples have to slow dance. He looks at Monglia and blushes.

"Um… Monglia, do you wanna dance with me?" He asked, nervous.

Monglia looked at Damas, surprised and she blushes. "Uh… S-sure…" She said, nervous.

Damas and Monglia got up from the couch, go to the middle of the living room, and they begin to slow dance.

As they slow dance, Monglia began to slip, but luckily, Damas catches her. "Be careful." He told her.

"Sorry, I'm not good at dancing." Monglia admits.

"Then let me teach you." Damas said, as he and Monglia takes a step by step. Then Damas twirls Monglia around.

"You're getting pretty good at this." He told her.

"Thank you." Monglia said, blushing.

Damas and Monglia do a dip and as they did, they leaned to kiss, but suddenly, Nina puts a blow horn in front of them and blows on them really hard, making Damas accidently dropping Monglia to the floor.

"Cake time!" She yelled.

Damas picks Monglia up. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Monglia said.

"Hey, lovebirds come on! Let's have cake!" Buddy says.

Damas and Monglia go over to a tall cake with sixteen candles stuck in it.

Buddy, Heather, Adam, Ethan, and Noel started to sing the "Happy Birthday" song to Nina. After they finished, she blowed out the candles and everybody started to eat cake.

After finish eating the cake, Nina blows the blow horn in Damas' ear. "Present time!" She said.

"You have got to stop doing that!" Damas angrily yelled.

Everybody goes to the table where all of Nina's presents are.

Nina picks up the first gift. "'To Nina, from Heather.' Aw. You should of have." She said. She opens the present and in it was a thong. "Oh wow! A thong!"

"Now you can stop stealing your mom's." Heather said.

"Thanks girl." Nina said. "Next one." She gets another present. "'To Nina, from Monglia.'" She opens the present from Monglia and in it was… a book.

"What the hell is that?" Heather asked.

"A really old book." Nina said.

"It's not just an old book, it's a collection of Edgar Allen Poe's poems." Monglia said.

Nina looks at Monglia confused. "Edgar Allen Who?"

"I told you it was lame." Buddy tells Monglia.

"What kind of a gift is that?"

"A stupid one."

"Looks like she's a nerd."

"A really stupid nerd."

"Monglia is not a nerd!" Damas yelled at the teens. "She's smart and kind. And besides, her father told her that you might like the collection, Nina."

"I think Mango needs a new Dad, because he's a nerd!" Nina yelled.

"Hey, I know. Let's do this." Adam pulls a garbage can out and dumps garbage on Monglia.

Monglia scream in disgust. "Oooh… That's harsh." Buddy said.

Nina, Heather, Adam, Ethan, and Noel all laughed at Monglia really really loud.

Tears welled up in Monglia's eyes and runs out of the house.

Damas follows her out the house.

He sees Monglia crying on the sidewalk. Damas goes over to her and sits down next to her. "Monglia, don't cry. Those people are jerks." He told her.

"I-I can't help it… They dump garbage on me. I think I deserve to be dumped in garbage. I should of told Father to get a different gift then a stupid poem collection by Edgar Allen Poe!" Monglia sobbed. She was too humiliated by this.

Damas was mad now. He got up and went back inside the house.

Buddy, Nina, Heather, Adam, Ethan, and Noel are still in the living room eating cake and drinking beer.

"Old poems. What a loser." Nina said.

"Yeah. Who would think of something like poems?" Noel said.

"Oh come on, guys, Monglia is not a loser," Buddy tells his friends. "well, she is a brainiac and a book nerd, but she is not a loser. She's my friend."

"Friends with a loser is a loser." Adam told Buddy.

"I don't want to be a loser. I'm only friends with Monglia because my best friend, Damas, is in love with her and I just want him to be happy if he and Monglia get together." He said, then he sees Damas coming in the living room. "Oh, hi Damas."

Damas looks at Buddy, then he glares at Nina, Heather, Adam, Ethan, and Noel.

"Why are you staring at us like that?" Heather asked.

"I'm not staring." Damas said, bitterly.

Buddy looks at Damas, then looks at his friends, and then back to Damas, confused.

"Do you know what happens when you hurt a girl who is almost the same age as you people?" Damas asked.

"I don't know, rape them?" Ethan asked.

"No." Damas picks up a bat and smashes the vase.

"Hey, that vase cost $5,000!" Nina yelled.

Damas ignored Nina and smashes the TV.

"Dude, what the hell, we were watching football!" Adam yelled.

Damas ignored Adam and smashes everything in Nina's house.

"Damas! What is wrong with you!?" Buddy asked, loudly.

"Paying for what these people did to Monglia!" Damas yelled.

Damas keeps hitting things until he hits the stove and a fire starts on the stove really big.

The teens panicked so that they get out of the house in time. Damas gotten out of the house as well. He was pretty burnt and starts coughing a lot. A fireman came in time to get the fire out of Nina's house. Nina's mom came as well to comfort her daughter. Dimensan and Wes came as well to confront Damas.

"Burning down a teenage girl's house?! That is not how a king will act in this phase!" Wes yelled.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident. I got so mad that Buddy's friends hurted my friend when she gave Nina a collection of Edgar Allen Poe's poems for her birthday." Damas admits.

"That doesn't mean you have to burn down a house!"

"Commander Praxis, that's enough." Dimensan told Wes. "I will call Donna to come get you."

"I understand." Damas continues to cough.

"Are you okay?" Dimensan asked.

"I kind of gotten some fire smoke into me." He told Dimensan.

"Ah. I see." Dimensan pulls out an oxygen mask and puts it on Damas. "Just take some breaths, and you'll be breathing again." He told Damas.

Damas starts breathing through the oxygen mask.

Buddy goes up to Nina. "Heeeeey, Nina. Sorry that Damas went all crazy and stuff. Now that that's over, wanna go out with me?"

"Are you kidding me, Buddy? I don't date losers who are friends with losers and complete psychos!" Nina said, angrily.

"Is that a yes?"

"Just stay away from me, you loser!"

Buddy just stands there with a very awkward smile. "Okay then!" He walks over to Monglia and asked her how she feels.

Damas watched Buddy and Monglia talk for a little while breathing through the oxygen mask. Even though it's not his birthday, this was the worst sweet 16th birthday party ever.


	10. Brook

2 years after the sweet 16th disaster, Damas has gotten a little better from the fire smoke at Nina's house that he burned down. Buddy now hates Nina after she rejected him for being a loser. Also he hates the color purple because whenever he sees something purple, it reminds him of Nina. He and Monglia still haven't revealed their love to each other.

Damas is at a café reading a book about a man who went on an adventure and fell in love with a woman. He wishes that that man was him and that woman was Monglia.

He sees Wes and the Krimzon Guards running off for no reason. Damas closes his book, puts it in his bag, and follows them.

Damas goes to the slums where Wes and the Krimzon Guards are out.

"Praxis, what's going on?" Damas asked.

"One of the prisoners from the Fortress escaped and now we can't get that wrenched thief out." Wes told Damas.

"What did this 'wrenched thief' do?" He asked.

"She tried to steal the statue of Mar with the Ruby Key in it." He told Damas.

She? The prisoner is a she? "Well, maybe I can talk to her." He said.

"You must be crazy to do that. She's dangerous! She could kill you." Wes said.

"I'll be fine." Damas walks over to a big hole, but doesn't go in. "Hey, are you in here?" He asked the prisoner.

"STAY BACK! I have a knife! And I'm not afraid to use it!" The prisoner yelled.

Damas took a step back when he heard the prisoner say that, but he wasn't scared. "I don't think you should do that. I'm the prince of this city." He told her.

"Oh great, just what I need, the prince of Haven City sending me back to prison."

Damas looked at Wes behind the back. Damas doesn't trust Wes so much. Also he doesn't like it when he's hanging out with his older sister.

He looked back to the hole where the prisoner is at. "Look, I'm not gonna let you go back to prison with Praxis. You can stay with me if you want." He told her.

"You sure?" The prisoner sounded unsure.

"I'm sure. Just come out of there so I can see who you are."

The prisoner comes out of the hole. She has long lavender hair that goes to her waist and gold eyes. She was about the same age as Damas.

Damas was a little bit surprise to see the prisoner like this. "You're just a kid." He said.

The prisoner was also surprise to see Damas like this as well. "So are you." She said.

Damas and the prisoner push the subject back. The Krimzon Guards were going to arrest the prisoner, but Damas stopped them. "Thanks." She said. "I'm Brook Alendra by the way."

Damas smiled at Brook a little bit. "I'm Damas Mar." He said.

"What is the meaning of this? Why aren't you letting us arrest this wrenched thief?" Wes angrily asked.

"Shut your trap hole, Praxis!" Damas yelled. He looks at Brook. "Don't mind him, Brook, he's just a hothead." He told her.

"I am not!" Brook laughed a little. "No wonder."

"Come on. Let's go to my place."

"Okay."

Damas and Brook walked away from Wes and the Krimzon Guards. Wes stopped them. "You can't just take this prisoner to the palace! She'll kill you!"

"No she won't. She'll be fine. Donna will homeschool her and be a good person." Damas told Wes.

Wes was not happy about this. "Fine, but if she doesn't behave like you said, then she's going back to prison."

Brook hissed at Wes. The Krimzon Guards point their guns at her. "Don't." Damas commanded the guards. They all lowered their guns down.

Damas and Brook leave the slums and headed towards the palace.

Monglia was waiting for Damas to come back so they can hang out. In her hands was a black box. Inside the box was a heart shape necklace of her, Damas, and Buddy when they were kids.

She hears the doors open and sees Damas. She smiles and blushes at him. "H-Hi Damas…" She said shyly.

Damas sees Monglia and blushes as well. "Um… Hi Monglia…"

Monglia sees a girl with lavender hair and golden eyes. Her smile fades to a frown. "Um… Damas… Who's this?" She asked.

"This is Brook Alendra, she'll be staying at the palace for a long time." Damas told her.

Monglia was shocked to hear this. This girl? Staying in the palace? Forever?! "Um… You two aren't dating, aren't you?" She asked.

"What? No. We've just met. She was about to go back to prison with Praxis." Damas said.

"It's nice to meet you, um… Monglia, is it?" Monglia nods. She sees a knife in Brook's pocket.

"Why does she have that?" Monglia asked, scared.

Brook looks down at her knife. "Oh. I kinda use it a lot for special occasions." Brook told Monglia.

"Oh… That's great…" She said, trying not to break.

"Don't worry, Monglia, we'll hang out as soon as I introduce Brook to Alec and Donna." Damas told Monglia, and he and Brook leave Monglia all alone.

Monglia is beginning to hate Brook, because she's afraid that Brook might date Damas, get married, have a child, and die as old people while she will be living in the streets with no husband, no children, no life.


	11. Spirits of the Dead

It's been 2 months since Damas met Brooke and Monglia has been watching her to see if she and Damas have started dating already, but it seems they are just hanging out as friends but she is still keeping an eye on her.

At Monglia's house, she and Damas are watching a movie. It is about a Yale student who goes to New York and helps his rich, yet, mysterious neighbor fall back in love with his cousin, who is married.

As they watched the movie, a little girl who is about 8 years old, comes to the living room and goes up to Monglia.

"Monglia, I'm tired. Can I go to bed now?" She asked.

"What time is it?" Monglia asked.

"9:30." Damas said as he looked at the clock.

"That long? Wow. I didn't know." Monglia looks at her little sister. "Hey, Kacey, why don't I read you a story? I bought this book that you're going to like. Wanna hear it?"

"Yes please!" Kacey is Monglia's little sister. She has the same hair color as her.

"Okay. We'll go read it." Monglia said. "Hey, Damas, mind if you go get it? It's in my father's office."

"Sure, Monglia." Damas gets up from the couch and goes upstairs.

Damas made it to Erlanzo's office. He looked around it for a little while and he found the book Monglia was talking about.

As he was about to leave, Damas sees a woman standing in front of him. He gotten a little startled at first, but he relaxed. He notices something about the woman.

She is a lot like Monglia, but she looked pale and has blood on her head.

When Damas was about to ask the woman who she is, lightning startled Damas and he turned around at the window. Damas turned back around to face at the woman, but she was gone already.

Damas got confused, yet slightly scared. Is there a ghost in Monglia's house?

Damas goes downstairs and goes into the living room. He hands the book to Monglia.

"Thanks Damas." She told him, but she notices him being scared.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

"I'm fine. Really." Damas said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You've positive?"

"Monglia, I'm fine." Damas was about to leave, but Erlanzo came home from work, but he looks upsets.

"Oh. Hello Father." Monglia said as she greets him.

"Hi Daddy!" Kacey said.

Erlanzo didn't greet her daughters. He can only be upset.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" Monglia asked.

Erlanzo looks at her eldest daughter and then he speaks. "It… It's about your mother…" He said.

"What about Mother? Is she okay?" She asked.

"She… She was driving home from your Grandmother's house and this truck driver was drunk, so he didn't know where he was going and he… he hit your mother's car and… got killed…" He told his daughter.

Monglia didn't say anything. She was speechless. She loved her mother so much. The only thing she can do was cry. She ran upstairs and locked inside her room.

"Monglia, what about my story?" Kacey asked. She doesn't know that her mommy is dead.

"You can go to bed, sweetie, I'll read you that story." He told her.

"Okay." Kacey said and she went upstairs to her room.

Erlanzo looks at Damas. "You should go home, Your Highness. My daughter is not going to visit you tomorrow." He told him.

Damas can only nod and leaves Monglia's house to return to the Palace.

2 weeks later, Monglia has not come out of her house due to her sadness of her mother's death. Damas is getting a little bit worried.

While he is reading a book before he goes to bed, Donna comes in his room.

"Hey Damas."

"Hi Donna."

Damas puts his book down.

Donna sits down on Damas' bed. "Where's Monglia? She hasn't come to the Palace in 2 weeks. Is she sick?" She asked.

"No. She hasn't come here because her mother died in a car crash." He told his big sister.

Donna was shocked to hear this. "That's terrible!"

"And I'm worried that something might of happened to her." Damas said.

"She just needs some time to heal a little bit. And tomorrow she'll feel much better." Donna said.

"I hope so."

"Night Damas."

"Goodnight, Donna."

Donna leaves Damas' room.

Damas looks at his ceiling for a little bit. Damas is afraid that Monglia killed herself to be with her mother. He would be very heartbroken if the girl he really loves is killed.

Damas turns his head around, only to see the same woman from 2 weeks ago, but she doesn't have blood on her head and she is now wearing a light blue dress.

Damas had read that Mar can see Spirits of the Dead with his own eyes, but none of the House of Mar can see Spirits of the Dead. Little children from ages 5-10 can see them. Damas was surprised that he is the only one who can see dead people.

" _Come with me…"_ The woman told him.

Damas gets out of bed and follows the woman. The woman and Damas walked out of the Palace and they headed towards the graveyard. Damas doesn't know why the woman is taking him to a graveyard.

Damas approaches to a grave and looks at what it says.

**Emily Senster**

**August 8** **th** **, 1940-May 23** **rd** **, 1983**

**A beautiful mother and a loving mother**

**R.I.P**

Damas now knows who this woman is. She is Monglia's mother.

He looks at the dead ghost woman for a moment. "Why me?" He asked.

" _Tell her that I will always watch her."_ She told Damas.

Damas loved Monglia so much; he had to cheer her up. Damas nods and runs off to Monglia's place.

Monglia is asleep, until she heard a tapping noise from her window. She got out of bed and goes to her window and sees Damas tapping it with his finger.

She opens her window to let Damas in. "What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night. If my father finds you here, he'll flip out!" She told him.

"I came here to tell you something. Something that you might want to know, but promise me you won't freak out." Damas said.

"I won't freak out." She said.

"Okay." Damas breaths in and then out. "You know Mar, my ancestor?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he has this power to see dead people. Spirits. Nobody knows how he got them, but he does."

Monglia looks at Damas confused. "And I'm supposed to be shock at this?" She asked.

"Here's the shocking part. When your mother died-"

"Oh God, Damas, please don't talk about her." She interrupted.

"Let me finished. When your mother died, I saw her with blood, and then I saw her without blood and is wearing a light blue dress. Somehow I've gotten Mar's powers of seeing Spirits of the Dead."

Monglia was very surprised when Damas said it. "You… You saw my mother?" She asked.

Damas could only nod.

"What did she say?"

"She told me that she'll watch over you all the time and that she will always love you."

Monglia begins to cry and hugs Damas, pressing herself into his chest. Damas holds Monglia very close as she cries into his chest.


	12. The Metal Head Leader

3 months after Monglia's mother has passed away, Monglia is feeling a little bit better, thanks to Damas. He has been taken care of her every day of his life since he met her, but he just wish he would tell her he loves her. Same thing goes with Monglia, and she also wishes that Damas and Brook can't hang out anymore.

During the summer, Damas, Monglia, Buddy, and Mack are hanging out in the park for a little while. Monglia's sister, Kacey is playing there because Monglia is babysitting her while her father is at Falan City. Brook decided to hang out as well, much to Monglia's demise. And along the way is Dimensan's son, Howard. There is a difference between Dimensan and his son. Dimensan is caring and kind and tries his best to protect Damas since he is a prince, Howard is the opposite of that. Howard is lazy, mean, and selfish and he hates Damas.

While Damas is reading, Howard spits spit wads at him. "Take that, princy." Howard says.

Damas slightly groans at Howard, but he tries his best to ignore him.

Kacey goes up to her older sister. "Monglia, I'm so bored." She told her.

"We're all bored here, kid." Mack said.

"Can we do something?" she asked.

"I don't know, Kacey," Monglia said, "this is the only place I could think of."

Kacey moan a little bit.

Howard grinned a little bit. "I know a good place that's not boring." He said.

They all look at Howard in a concern way. "What?" Damas asked in a concern tone.

"We are all going to… drumroll please…" It was a pause moment. "The Metal Head nest!"

Kacey gotten scared and hid behind Monglia.

"Dude, that place is dangerous," Buddy said in a serious way, "we can get killed in there."

"So? We'll be fine. I didn't see any Metal Heads in the nest, so it's all good." Howard explained.

"It's a bad idea to go there," Damas said. "we can't go."

"You and your stupid royalty way of protecting everyone," Howard angrily said. "we are going to the Metal Head nest and that's final!"

Howard leaves the park and heads out to the Metal Head nest.

"Finally! Peace and quiet." Buddy said, as he lays down on the bench.

Damas starts to get a little bit worried. In the Metal Head Nest is where the Metal Head Leader lives. Sure, Howard is a jerk to him and his friends, but he could get killed in there. So Damas gets up and goes there where he is stopped by Monglia.

"Damas, where are you going?" She asked.

"The Metal Head Nest."

Monglia was shocked when Damas said that. "What? Are you nuts?! You can get killed out there!"

"So would Howard," Damas explained, "I know Howard doesn't like us, but we can't just let him get killed. So that's why I'm going there to save him." And with that, Damas went off to the Metal Head Nest. Monglia worries that Damas might get hurt, so she secretly follows him.

Damas made it to the The Metal Head Nest. He looks at a really big gun. It was Mar's weapon to open the entrance of the nest, but it needs the Precursor Stone to activate the weapon, so he doesn't know where the stone is now.

Damas sees a medium tunnel. He suggests that Howard found that tunnel there and always goes inside there if there isn't any Metal Heads inside. Damas crouches down and goes inside the tunnel.

Damas gets inside the Metal Head Nest and gets up and brushes off some of the dirt that were on his clothes. After he did that, he goes look for Howard.

2 hours later, Damas couldn't find Howard anywhere. When he was about to give up, Damas bumps into Monglia. "Monglia? What are you doing here?" He asking in confusion.

"I-I'm sorry. I couldn't imagine what would happened if you were killed here. So… I just…" Damas sees the fear in Monglia. She was scared of losing him. The girl that he is in love with. She didn't want to lose him like she did with her mother. "I understand, Monglia." He said. Monglia gave him a sad smile.

"Your Highness!" Damas recognize that voice anywhere. It was Commander Praxis. He goes up to him. "What were you think coming to the Metal Head Nest like that?!" Praxis was obviously pissed at him.

"You brought Praxis here?" Damas asked.

"What was I supposed to do, go in there without telling anybody?" Monglia knew she need some help.

"Monglia, I'm not mad at you. You did what you have to do." Damas said.

"I knew you were trouble when you first arrive in this city!" Praxis said, angrily.

"I'm sorry, but Howard wanted to go in there and the Metal Head Leader might be in here and-"

Praxis interrupt what Damas is going to say. "Captain Dimensan's son is a very loyal child, soon to be in his father's step. You, however, are not fit to be King, due to bring him here!"

"What? I didn't bring him here!"

"Silence! Both of you stay here and I will be getting Howard and we are leaving." Praxis went out to find Howard.

Damas sat down for a little while. Monglia sat down with him and they haven't said a single word since.

A few minutes later and Praxis is still not back yet with Howard. Damas and Monglia have been sitting here without saying anything at all.

As soon as Monglia was about say something, they heard a scream from afar. It was Praxis. Damas knew that the Metal Head Leader was here. "Monglia, stay here!" Damas runs off to find Praxis.

When Damas arrived at the lair, he was shocked to see the Metal Head Leader. He is so huge than he is in the books where Mar first fought him. Damas sees Howard trap in a purple bubble. "DAMAS! HELP!" Howard screamed. He was obviously scared. Damas looks down and sees Praxis unconscious, but his left face is bleeding, it has been torn off by the Metal Head Leader. Damas almost threw up at Praxis' condition, but he managed to hold it off.

"So, I get to meet the descendant of the hero Mar himself." the Metal Head Leader said.

Damas looked at the Metal Head Leader in shock. He knows that he would come here. "How do you know who I am?" He asked.

"Your family's legacy never dies. If you are here to rescue your friend, you'll have to face me once again." Damas was confused of what the Metal Head Leader said. What did he mean "Again"? He has never met the Metal Head Leader before. "I see that you are confused." The Metal Head Leader said.

"No matter. You will meet your fate here!" The Metal Head Leader attacks Damas, but luckily Damas dodge the attack. The more the Metal Head Leader attacks, the more Damas dodges them.

After a lot of attacks and a lot of dodging, Damas got hit in the leg. It hurts like hell. "Time to say farewell, Prince Damas." The Metal Head Leader was charging up his attack to finish Damas off. "NO!" Damas screamed.

Suddenly, a bright light was surrounding around Damas and protects him from the Metal Head Leader's attack. The mysterious light damages the Metal Head Leader really hard. The Metal Head Leader flies away from the light. The purple bubble pops, releasing light disappears all of the sudden.

Damas opens his eyes (because he was covering them when it suddenly appeared) and gets confused. Where did that light come from?

The Krimzon Guards showed up, along with Captain Dimensan. They've come to aid Wes' injuries while Dimensan comforts his son. "Are you alright, Howard?" Dimensan asked.

"DAMAS IS A FREAK!" Howard yelled, because he has witness the light around Damas.

Monglia runs up to Damas. "Damas, I gotten so worried about you and wonder what would of happened, so I brought in Captain Dimensan and the Krimzon Guards." Monglia said in a worried tone.

Damas gently hugs Monglia. "I'm sorry I've scared you." He said softly. Monglia hugs him back.

As soon as possible, Wes was taken to the Haven City hospital, along with Damas, Monglia, and Howard (although the three are not hurt). Donna heard about Wes' condition and rushes to the hospital to see him.

Captain Dimensan walks up to Damas and Monglia. "The operation was a success," He told the two teens, "but half of his face was torn off, so he'll be covered with metal across his right eye."

"That's good." Damas said.

"I feel awful for Praxis. He's just trying to do his duty." Monglia said, feeling guilty.

Damas looks at Wes' hospital door and sees him and Donna talking. Then he sees them kissing. Damas was shocked and disgusted to see his big sister kissing the commander. Damas runs off to the hallway, Monglia follows him.

"Well, I'm not feeling awful for him," Damas said, in anger, "why couldn't he just die already." He was not happy. Damas doesn't like Wes being Donna's new boyfriend, or possible, her new husband.


End file.
